malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 16
River Vathar While observing the scenery surrounding the Seventh Army, Duiker is approached by Corporal List. List informs him that Korbolo Dom's forces have been seen, and that Coltaine wishes for Duiker to ride ahead with the Foolish Dog Clan. The two ride to catch up with the officers, Duiker agrees to accompany the Foolish Dog but requests that List remains with the rest of the Seventh. The Foolish Dog Clan rides through the forest and reaches the River Vathar. They find the Silanda anchored near shore and Duiker speaks briefly with Gesler. The Wickans begin to set up defenses as Dom's forces are seen again, while Gesler, Stormy, and Truth speak with Duiker and Nether. They reveal some information about their ship before Nether asks them to scout upriver. Having rowed towards the enemy forces while Stormy told the tale of the three marines, they are confused to witness groups of archers moving across the river on ropes. After being spotted, they head back down the river and report their findings. Coltaine arrives with the main force and badly wounded soldiers are loaded aboard the Silanda for transport to Aren. A conversation between Gesler and Captain Lull becomes tense when Gesler says he will not accept promotion. Gesler threatens to punch Bult, Coltaine responds by punching Gesler's nose. His fist is shattered, and a startled Nil announces that Gesler's blood indicates he has nearly ascended. Before much conversation may occur, representatives from Korbolo Dom's army arrive (followed soon after by noblemen) and offer to allow the refugees to cross the river. Despite the noblemen's protestations, Coltaine refuses the offer. Raraku Leoman, Felisin, and Heboric are breaking to eat on their journey across Raraku to the Army of the Whirlwind's camp. They speak briefly before Toblakai arrives with the decapitated head of a Soletaken bear. Toblakai declares that Felisin must conduct a ritual, and before objections can be raised she begins. She has Leoman and Toblakai each open the Book of Dryjhna, Leoman sees blank pages and Toblakai sees something of great beauty. Heboric refuses to read the book and Toblakai attempts to kill him, but Heboric's catches Toblakai's arms with magical hands and proceeds to throw him a short distance away. Felisin tells Heboric that he was not rejected by Fener, but chosen and prepared. Icarium, Fiddler, Crokus, and Mappo head to the edge of the warren fragment. Fiddler suggests that Iskaral Pust go first, but Crokus quickly enters the barrier. Pust and Fiddler follow him through, with Mappo, Apsalar, and Rellock entering soon after. They find themselves in a forest and begin to journey in the assumed direction of Tremorlor. Exiting the forest, they find a plain covered in roots. They decide to camp and briefly rest. With the camp set up, Mappo and Rellock speak briefly about the reasons for his cooperation with Iskaral. Following the conversation, Mappo attempts to sleep, but overhears a conversation between Apsalar and Icarium. She tells him not to tell Mappo that he wants to remember his past, bringing both Icarium and Mappo to tears. After a brief time the camp is broken and the group prepares to move again. Mappo confronts Icarium over the risk posed to him by the house, and is forced to reveal to him that Icarium possesses a destructive rage that has killed uncounted people. Icarium decides he wishes for the Azath House to take him, and they rejoin the rest of the group. Iskaral reveals his hope for Icarium to help the house kill the many shapeshifters led there by the path of hands, but Crokus fears Icarium will destroy Tremorlor. Crokus asks Iskaral to call upon Shadowthrone for support, he complies and Shadowthrone sends Hounds of Shadow to assist them. Five Hounds join the group and they head toward the maze of roots leading to Tremorlor. River Vathar Gesler approaches Duiker, Lull, and Bult to inform them that he will be leaving with the wounded on the Silanda. Duiker departs for the command tent, where he speaks briefly with Coltaine. Their conversation is cut short by a messenger, who alerts them that a secret deal was reached with the noblemen. They have convinced the refugees to begin crossing the river. Coltaine orders the sappers to disguise themselves and hide among the refugees, Duiker and his Marine companion join them in time to see floating bridges approaching the crossing. Archers and pikemen on the bridges begin a slaughter. He makes it across the river, where he witnesses Sormo E'nath's death. Duiker shouts to the refugees to ask for assistance with more approaching archers and a horde charges the woods, in the river angry refugees are climbing aboard and destroying the floating bridges. He grabs Nethpara and begins to choke him before being choked himself, losing consciousness. de:Im Bann der Wüste/Kapitel 6 16